Kunoichis
by bluesnowscarf
Summary: Author's Note: I've been wondering what Toka Senju's story is, so I thought I'd make this fanfic to share what I think could have been a part of her story.


**Kunoichis**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and other related characters © Masashi Kishimoto**

Toka Senju walked towards the patio where the Lady Mito was waiting. It felt unusual for her to be here instead of being out on tactical missions and such. Of course, she couldn't refuse a request from the Hokage. But it was an interesting request that even she herself wouldn't dare pass.

"Good morning, Lady Mito," Toka greeted with a slight bow of her head. Mito Uzumaki turned around and smiled at her. "Did Hashirama send you?"

"Yes, Milady. I will be joining you today in your daily promenade," Toka replied. The Princess hinted a show of disappointment knowing her husband wouldn't be able to join her, nevertheless she chuckled. "I'm terribly sorry if Hashirama asked you to do this. This must seem unusual to you."

"Not at all, Milady," Toka shook her head, "Lord Hashirama said he wouldn't be asking me if he weren't so busy."

"It's not that I don't appreciate your company, Toka-san. But I am concerned about your tasks for today," Mito said.

"The only task I have for today is to accompany you on your promenade, Milady," Toka replied with a beam. Mito did the same. "Alright then."

The two ladies left the patio. Mito was dressed in a blank kimono and her two red buns adorned with flowers instead of her usual tags. Toka was simply in her black outfit, the one she would wear under her armor, with an added green kimono piece. Once they were at the exit, Mito took a deep breath. "My, what a wonderful day it is!" she exclaimed. "And it seems that the villagers are quite lively today."

As they walk, Toka noticed there weren't any handmaidens in their presence. She asked, "Pardon me Lady Mito, but where is your handmaiden?"

Mito was a bit puzzled, "My handmaiden?"

"Yes. Don't you always have a handmaiden with you?"

"Perhaps, when I need assistance. But I do not take them with me whenever I walk with Hashirama," Mito replied.

"Is that so? I-I see..." Toka trailed off.

Mito chuckled, "It's alright, Toka-san. I can see why you would ask such a thing. You don't need to be afraid to talk to me. It's just me."

Toka was relieved at this. At least she didn't have to be too formal in front of the princess. Then again, she admired her good nature in conversations. The best part is, they were equal. Toka didn't feel like she was looked down because she was talking to a princess. It felt good.

Once they reached the village square, villagers immediately took notice of their presence and greeted them. Some bowed, while others saluted. Mito returned their greetings with such grace and formality. Toka watched the lively faces of the villagers as Mito associates with them. She noticed how familiar she was to the people and how comfortable they were around her. It's like there is no boundary separating the princess from the villagers. They were all equal.

"The villagers seem more lively from your visit, Lady Mito," Toka remarked when they left the village square. Mito beamed, "As am I, Toka-san. Although I'd really appreciate it if you'd just call me, Mito."

"But, Milady-"

"Please dismiss the formalities, Toka-san. This isn't a mission. I'd prefer you call it a companionship actually."

"A companionship?"

"Yes. It's been awhile since I had a talk with another girl. At least, someone close to my age." Mito recalled her past months being in the presence of strict, elder ladies of her country as they evaluate how well she turned out.

"I understand, Mito-sama," Toka said, testing the new name.

"Alright, I will consider," Mito chuckled.

They continued walking until they reached the park where Mito saw a young girl carrying a doll. She smiled at the sight. "I don't think I've ever had a doll to play with in my childhood," Mito recalled. "Then again, I probably outgrew them too early."

"I had one," Toka said. "I kept stabbing it with a kunai though."

"I think I also had one of those practice dolls," Mito chuckled. At the sight of a bench nearby, the two decided to sit down. The young girl carrying a doll was still in sight. Eventually, it became a conversation starter.

"She seems old enough to do basic taijutsu moves," Toka remarked watching the girl.

"The girl?" Mito asked. "I guess so. But she looks as if she is only starting at the Academy."

"Back then, I can already hit people at her age," Toka recalled.

"Times are different now."

"Yes. Their generation is quite lucky to have a childhood. I don't think my father would've allowed such an experience."

"Your father seems strict, Toka-san."

"As any father at war should. It ensures their children take after them and become skilled warriors as well," Toka said.

"Your father must be very proud of you then," Mito beamed.

"On the contrary, he was never really proud of me. Nor even treated me as his own child."

"That sounds horrible."

Toka recalled memories from her past. She cringed at the memory of her father looking away in disgust even though she was victorious in battle. Then she felt like the wounds didn't hurt as much as the lack of recognition from her father. "I've always looked up to him, my father," Toka began. "He was my role model. I was so inspired by him that I began training at a young age to impress him or get his attention... But he never looked my way."

Mito looked thoughtful as she listened. "He wanted a son. My father wanted someone he could teach the ways of the war and be proud of instead of someone who'd prefer to sit all day keeping herself pretty. But I never had any other siblings. I wanted to show him that I can be that child he'd always wanted, regardless of the gender. So I made up my mind and started training. He never noticed though. He refused to. I trained harder and harder, won many battles, and even gained respect from my peers. My rank in the clan grew higher, until I eventually became Lord Hashirama's right hand. I knew from then, that I had done it. I became a kunoichi with a high rank in the clan. I was proud of myself. I wanted to show him that. When I ran home to him, I was excited to see what reaction he would give me. But instead..." Toka trailed off.

"What?" Mito asked.

"He still wouldn't accept me. His eyes were locked onto to me coldly. He just refused to acknowledge his own daughter who had just earned a rank in their clan. The pain I felt was unbearable. The whole night was a blur. Then the next day, my father, the person I've always looked up to, died nobly in war."

Toka didn't realize she'd been crying. Yet she punctuated her story with small smile. Mito looked sincere. "Toka-san..."

"I'm sorry, Mito-sama, I never should've-" Toka said as she wiped her tears away.

"No, it's alright. Just let it out," Mito said.

"It's funny. I actually thought since he wouldn't accept me as his child, he'd at least acknowledge me as a kunoichi. But he didn't. And I'm crazy enough to believe that."

"I know it's hard to gain the attention of your father," Mito spoke.

"You have no idea-"

"Let me finish," Mito cut in. "I know what it's like. Believe me, Toka-san I know how it is. In my case, I had to balance my early life with two kinds of training: training to be a kunoichi and training to be a proper lady. It was hard handling a katana on one hand and a fan on the other. I get exhausted so easily. But I did it to earn their respect and recognition."

"But you're the daughter of the head of the Uzumaki Clan. You are born with a rank. You've always had respect and recognition," Toka implied.

"True. But I had to prove it. I wanted them to know I was worthy of that respect and recognition. So I trained thoroughly, until I became a kunoichi and a proper lady. Both are practically the same. They make you a strong woman," Mito said.

"I may not know your father," she continued. "But at some point, he must have been very proud of you, Toka-san. It's not that he refused to be proud of you, he only refused to show it. He maintained his demeanor to keep you strong and going. And now, here you are."

Toka remained silent. She couldn't grasp the right words for a reply. She didn't know what to say to the Uzumaki princess who made her realize she could be wrong about her father all this time. She struggled to say something but was interrupted by a voice behind them.

"Mito."

The two looked up and saw the future Second Hokage before them. "Hashirama is looking for you," Tobirama said.

"I thought he was busy," Mito said.

"He dumped all his work on me to have breakfast with you," Tobirama replied with an annoyed look. "And besides, you've been out for quite some time. It's time to go back."

Mito chuckled. "Very well."

When they returned to the mansion, Mito bid them goodbye. "Thank you for your time, Toka-san." She gave her a hug before getting inside. When Mito was out of earshot, Toka smiled and uttered, "Lord Hashirama is a lucky guy."

"He sure is now that he no longer has any paperwork this morning. I might as well be the Hokage," Tobirama groaned.

"I meant about Mito-sama," Toka chuckled.

"Whatever. I'm off to do some work." Then Tobirama vanished.

"How was it?" Hashirama asked, the next day.

"Ask Mito-sama," Toka grinned.

"She was very pleased with your company yesterday. I want to hear your side of the story."

"I can say the same thing. It was quite a delight in her company, too."

"I'm glad you think so," Hashirama beamed. Toka thought for a bit and asked, "Isn't it about time for you and Mito-sama to go for a walk?"

He looked up from his desk and answered, "Ah yes, about that... Actually Toka-san, I was hoping you could join her again this morning."

"M-Me...?"

"Yes, you. Besides, she requested for your presence."

"W-What?! I am requested by the princess?!"

"I know you're not used to this sort of thing, but Mito said so herself. She would appreciate it if you could join her again today," Hashirama implied.

"Well, I suppose I can try and adjust to these sort of missions," Toka remarked.

"It's not a mission, it's a companionship," Hashirama reminded. "But do gear up."

Toka didn't understand what he meant by that. But upon leaving his office, she immediately geared up and went straight to the mansion.

Donned in her simple fighting attire, minus the armor, Toka tightened the last strap of bandage on her forearm. She figured Mito wanted to spar today, why else would Hashirama ask her to gear up if she's supposed to be keeping Mito company? She felt slightly anxious if she was to spar with the Uzumaki princess. She has heard stories of Mito being a great kunoichi. Though she was skeptical at first, she was able to witness Mito in combat firsthand. After that, she never doubted her anymore and respected her as a fellow kunoichi.

She was right about Mito wanting to spar with her because the moment she entered the patio, Mito was waiting for her dressed in a similar outfit as hers. The kunoichis acknowledged each other's fashion and transferred to a more acceptable ground for sparring.

"I'm glad you accepted my request, Toka-san. It's been awhile since I've sparred," Mito said.

"Of course, Mito-sama. Although, I am not sure if I could keep up with you," Toka implied.

"Nonsense. I should be the one saying that," Mito remarked. Soon they began their session with basic taijutsu moves, which came to be an even match for the two. Armed combat was next, where Toka wielded two kunais against Mito's very own katana. Regardless of the time passed since Mito held a sword, she never lacked skill in wielding one. Her dexterity in sword-wielding has not waned one bit. Toka was impressed by this and was almost overpowered by the princess. But she learned from before that even a pebble can conquer a boulder if you only know how to use it. And so with her kunais, she was successful at disarming Mito from her weapon. The sword flew and pierced the ground from afar. She was surprised, a reaction Toka would've expected from any opponent in battle. But Mito was not about to lose. The moment she lost her weapon, she immediately side-kicked Toka's legs. The latter losing balance and even her weapon, as Mito was successful at taking one of her kunais. Their blades clashed, a sound so piercing and deadly. When a kunai struck the ground in the same manner as Mito's katana, the spar ended. If it were a real battle, Toka would've been the victor. She stood behind Mito holding the kunai at her neck. Mito felt its cold blade as if it was about to slash open her throat.

The two were panting. Toka finally let go and let out a breath. Mito turned and smiled, "I should really keep up with you. That was very impressive."

"You were quite impressive too, Mito-sama. I didn't think I'd last long," Toka panted. Mito went to pick up her sword then carefully placed it into its rightful sheath. "Now that we're done sparring, how about some tea?" Mito suggested.

After settling themselves, Mito and Toka enjoyed a nice, delightful tea together basking in the silence of their surroundings. As they drank and ate, they often exchanged glances and smiles. Then Mito spoke, "By the way, Hashirama asked me to give you this." She took out a piece of paper and handed it to Toka. "What is this?"

"He apologizes if he forgot to give it to you before. It's from your father," Mito replied. As expected, Toka was surprised. She opened the letter and read it silently, unaware that tears were beginning to pool in her eyes. After moments of silence, she wiped her eyes and said, "Thank you, Mito-sama."

"You're welcome, Toka-san," Mito beamed.

"You know, I always thought princesses just fan themselves all day and have tea. But I was wrong," Toka smiled.

"And I never realized how the toughest girls have the softest hearts," said Mito.


End file.
